School Mission
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: Team Gibbs has been set an assignment to find an ex-coworker. Ziva finds them but must keep it a secret, as the persons reputation is at stake. What will Ziva have to sacrifice?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Jimmy had been called to MTAC by director Vance. They all wondered what was wrong. Were they getting separated again? They just didn't know!

"Vance better not do this again, I can't live without you guys," said Abby.

"Don't worry Abby, everything will be fine," Ziva said.

Everyone remained silent as the director walked in. It was like he took their breath away. Finally he spoke.

"I have called you all here as I am setting you an assignment. All of you will be going undercover in a high school five minutes from here. We think that an ex-federal agent works as a teacher there."

"Who director?" asked McGee.

"Special Agent Caitlin Todd."

The team was stunned by this.

"But sir, she's dead," said Tony, "I was with her when she died."

"That may be the case, but she was sighted there. Now I didn't know special agent Todd, but you all did."

"Actually, Director, Ziva didn't get to meet Kate. She filled as liaison officer," exclaimed Abby in Ziva's defence.

"Oh yes, but the rest of you knew her," corrected Director Vance with a sharp tone in his voice, "I'm sure Agent Todd was a remarkable agent."

"She was sir," exclaimed Gibbs. This was the first word he had said since entering the room. Ducky and Jimmy remained silent, as if they were an eagle waiting for its prey.

"You will all be teaching different subjects, ones that fit your strengths. Jimmy, you will be teaching biology."

"By myself?!" exclaimed Jimmy.

"Yes, Abby, you will be teaching chemistry. Dr Mallard, since we do not want two people teaching the same thing, I have moved you to history. McGee, you will be teaching Computing. Tony, I can't place you anywhere else except P.E., not serious just basketball and the likes. Ziva, you have got Modern Languages. And Gibbs, I have you down for craft and design, that's woodwork."

"But sir," Dr Mallard announced, "We have no math or English teachers."

"No, you see, we have a theory. This agent is either in Maths, English, H.E or Art. We do not know which as she was good at all 4 of these things. That's what we need you to find out. You will be departing in 5 minutes. Good Luck!"

As they walked down the stairs, they saw four cars, two in each, except for one person who would have the car to them self. Gibbs was that person. Tony and Ziva were sharing a car; McGee and Abby were also sharing a car as were Ducky and Jimmy.

"I'll drive," announced Ziva.

"No, I wish to live thank you," announced Tony as Ziva reluctantly sat in the passenger seat. They put on the speaker phone so that Tony and Ziva and McGee and Abby and Ducky and Jimmy could all speak to each other without shouting out a window or holding a phone up to their ear.

"So, Tony, I assume you are driving," said Abby, "McGee is driving us."

"Yes, Ducky, Autopsy Gremlin, can you hear us?" asked Tony through the speaker.

"Yes sorry, Mr Palmer has got us lost again," explained Ducky.

"Jimmy just follow Tony," Ziva said.

"Right," said Jimmy.

Eventually they made it to the school. It was built in red sandstone and looked as if it had been there for a while. They walked to the principal's office. He knew there would be 7 new teachers, Mr Gibbs, Mr DiNozzo, Mr McGee, Miss David, Miss Scuito, Dr Mallard and Mr Palmer. However he didn't know their assignments.

He showed them to their classes, where they got things set up. The bell rang for first period to start and all the pupils filed into their classes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As everyone filed into 'Mr Gibbs' class, Gibbs noticed that he was getting treated with no respect what so ever. He didn't care though, he would get their attention. He started them off by sanding some wood.

"Excuse me, sir," one of the girls said obnoxiously, "You didn't tell us your name."

"Can't you read the door?" he replied, "Ok, I am Mr Gibbs', your new teacher."

He heard a snigger but carried on regardless. One of the boys seemed quite shy. Gibbs walked up to him. He was doing the most wonderful job.

"You have a talent, you know," he said.

The boy shrugged, "Most teachers just think I can't be bothered."

"What's your name?" asked Gibbs.

"Scott."

Gibbs automatically liked this boy.

"Good work," he said. He went back to his desk and observed the rest of the class.

On the top floor, Jimmy seemed nervous as 12 and 13 year olds ran around his class room throwing dissected frogs legs around the class. He couldn't control them at all, he was a mess. Just then Abby walked through the door; she was looking for booklets for her class who were all behaving brilliantly.

"Abby, help!" Jimmy pleaded.

Abby nodded and at the top of her voice said "OUEIT!"

The class fell silent in an instant; they seemed threatened by the gothic 'teacher'.

"Thank you," mouthed Jimmy gratefully.

In History, half of Ducky's class fell asleep. He was totally oblivious and continued talking until the bell for 2nd period awoke them from their slumber. He seemed to enjoy himself. Tony, Ziva and McGee hadn't had classes yet. They were the unlucky ones getting their kids next period.

No one had respect for McGee in his class; they mocked him as he was talking about things they would never understand. He got so aggravated that he eventually gave out detention to two kids at the back for throwing spit balls at him. He was not amused.

Tony got humiliated in his class; he got beat by the worst boy in the entire school in a basketball match. He gave up half way through the lesson when the class had no idea who John Travolta was. The other half of the lesson was used to educate the class on who he was, what movies he was in etc. Typical Tony.

Ziva's class walked in as she was writing the lesson plan on the board. There were a few whistles from the boys, one even tried to touch her behind. Before he could though, her razor sharp reflexes stopped him. She turned around to face her class. It was French so she greeted them by saying hello and her name in French.

"Ok, turn your textbooks to page 94," she said as a boy raised his hand.

"Yes, what is your question?"

"You hot," the boy said. The full class erupted with laughter.

"Well if you are that distracted by my looks that you cannot work, I think there shall be some classrooms free this lunchtime so that you can complete the work that you have missed, and a bit extra."

The boy remained silent for the rest of the lesson.

"Ok, you have worked well class, pack up," announced Ziva.

As the pupils were packing up, someone knocked on the door. She walked up to the wooden door and was taken by shock.

"Hi," the woman began, "I was wondering if you had a stapler." She looked up and realised who this was.

"Special Agent Todd?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ziva's class filed out of the room in single file. She was about to call Gibbs to tell him but Kate stopped her.

"So, you filled my place at NCIS?"

"Yes after you 'died', but we now know that that is a lie"

"I did die, but I always believed in god," Kate began, "God saw that I was a good person. Sure, I killed a few men, but I was sorry for my sins and he didn't think that it was right for me to die. So he gave me a second chance in life but said that if I went back to NCIS, that would be a sin and that when I die again, I would go to hell unless I apologised for it. I stood in his presence, it was magical! I cannot and will not let him down after that Ziva, it means too much!" Ziva was not convinced. Kate went on, "You're religious, Jewish right? You believe that if you are sorry for your sins you will live a life in heaven. What if that wasn't your time to go though, what if you still had a few more fights left in you? Would god bring you back?"

Ziva nodded, "I understand, Kate. I won't tell anyone. Come let's chat over some tea."

As Ziva poured out the piping hot tea, Kate asked, "What was it like?"

"What was what like?" Ziva asked puzzled.

"Filling my place?"

"Well at first I was not welcome, but after a while they grew to me. Now they feel like family, but they still miss you. Anyway, it should be me asking the questions, what was it like to die?"

"I saw a white light at first, then for a while everything was a blur, and soon after that I was standing in god's presence, well kneeling in his presence."

Ziva nodded and said, "What subject do you teach?"

"Art," Kate replied, "I thought I was alright and that I could do it." She showed Ziva one of her drawings. It was her family. She thought that Kate had a true talent for art.

"It's amazing Kate," Ziva said basking in all its glory.

"Thanks," Kate said, "Do you have any hidden talents?"

"Hidden, no."

Just then she heard a knocking at the door. "Miss David," the voice said. It was Gibbs. He couldn't find out, he would ruin Kate's career and she couldn't go back to NCIS. What would she do?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ziva shoved Kate under the desk and opened the door. It was Gibbs, he was covered in sawdust and smelt of varnish.

"Ziva have you found her yet?" Gibbs asked

"Nope," Ziva lied. She felt bad about lying to Gibbs. He knew that she was lying.

"Ziva," Gibbs said sternly.

"I have not seen her!"

They stared at each other for about five minutes saying nothing. Kate felt really guilty. She was going to come up and out of underneath Ziva's desk, but then remembered god's word. She instantly liked Ziva after this moment. How could she thank her?

Gibbs walked out the room, shutting the door behind him. Ziva called Kate and looked at her as she came up. She was clearly angry that she had to lie to Gibbs.

"Ok, I cannot do that again, Kate," Ziva said.

"Please, I beg of you!"

Ziva looked at her sympathetic face. She couldn't resist. "Ok, fine".

Just then, there was another knock on the door. It was Tony. Ziva opened the door.

"Ziva, are you coming to the staff room?" Tony asked.

"Um, yes sure, just give me a minute and ill meet you there."

Tony walked away, and Ziva brought Kate out from under the desk.

"Now, I must go, you better go to your classroom. It's far away from the staff room," said Ziva.

Kate nodded and went up to her room sneakily as Ziva went to the staff room. The whole team was sitting around a table waiting for Ziva. When she arrived they started talking about their lessons. Ziva felt awkward, and when Abby asked her how her day went, she stuttered, and then finally got the words out.

"Are you ok Ziva?" Abby asked with concern.

"Yes, yes," Ziva said. Gibbs noticed there was something wrong, would he ever find out what it was?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The bell rang for 3rd period and Ziva hurried back too class as if her life depended on it.

"What's wrong with Ziva?" McGee asked, "It's strange, even for her!"

"McGee, I'm sure our Israeli assassin is fine, stop worrying McWorry," Tony said with confidence. The rest of the team thought nothing of it, except Gibbs. He knew something was up.

Ziva allowed her class in. It was Spanish this time that she was teaching and again, the boys were whistling and attempting (but failing) to flick her skirt up. This class was full of misfits, except one girl at the back. She was one of the smartest pupils in the whole school.

Ziva was clearly getting aggravated so she shouted at the class in Hebrew. The full class gave a blank expression except for that one girl at the back of the class.

"What the hell does that mean?!" one of the boys finally said.

"It's Hebrew for 'shut up or I will give you all detention'", the smart girl said.

"I am impressed," Ziva said, "What it your name?"

"Ella," the smart girl answered. Ziva found this girl mysterious. The bell rang for next period to start, but Ziva called Ella back.

"What class do you have this period?" Ziva asked.

"I don't, it's my study period," Ella replied.

"Good, can we stay and have a chat?"

Ziva and Ella sat down at her desk.

"Do you know a teacher called Miss Todd?" Ziva asked.

Ella thought for a moment and then answered, "I remember a Miss Todd from art, but she isn't called Miss Todd anymore. Her name is Mrs Gibbs."

Ziva was taken in shock by this remark. How could neither Gibbs nor Kate tell her about this?!

"Do you know anything else about her relationship?" Ziva asked this in case it wasn't Gibbs, or at least the one she knows.

"Like?"

"Do you know what her husband looks like?"

"Of course I do! He teaches woodwork here."

Ziva felt betrayed, but continued listening.

"I know something else too," Ella said

"What?" Ziva questioned

"She's six weeks pregnant"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ziva was stunned, how would she know if she was pregnant? Was she lying to her? Also, why would Gibbs betray her? Shouldn't he have told her? Ziva finally spoke:

"How do you know she is pregnant?" Ziva asked with a lump in her throat.

"She told me. Why are you asking so many questions about her?" she replied.

I have been careless, Ziva thought but she answered Ella's question.

"I find her interesting," she said, "Thanks for your time today, Ella, you really helped me."

"No problem," she said and then turned and walked out of the room.

Once she had left, Ziva stormed out of the room, went up to Kate's classroom and knocked violently on the door.

"Come in," Kate said as she looked at the door. She had a class, and Ziva knew this, but she didnt seem to care when Ziva walked through the door and asked to speak to her outside. Kate went outside the class and she closed the door.

"What the hell Kate?!" was Ziva's first words to her.

"What?" Kate replied, oblivius.

"How could you be going out with Gibbs and not tell me?"

"YOU TOLD HIM I WAS HERE?!" Kate was clearly enraged by this.

"I didnt have to, one of your pupils told me, she also told me you are six bloody months pregnant!"

"Who would this pupil be? I have only told 1 person that and it was acctually a pupil."

"YOU HAVENT EVEN TOLD YOUR SISTER?"

"No, she wont understand, who was the pupil?"

"I cant believe you havent told your sister."

"WHY? WHAT THE HELL DOES IT MATTER TO YOU?"

"BECAUSE IF IT WAS ME I WOULD HAVE TOLD MY SISTER IN A HEARTBEAT, BUT I CANNOT!"

"Why?!"

"BECAUSE SHE IS DEAD! ALMOST MY FULL FAMILY IS DEAD! MY SISTER, MY BROTHER AND NOW MY FATHER. I DONT EVEN KNOW WHERE MY MOTHER IS, "

Kate fell silent. She had no idea. She knew from that moment her family would have been devestated by her death.

Kates voice trembled as she asked the question she wanted an answer to, "Who told you?"

"Ella, i dont know her second name." Ziva, the one who shows no emotion broke down in tears at that moment.

"Ziva I'm sorry, I didnt know." Kate hugged her at that moment. Ziva embraced her.

"You'd better get back into class," Ziva said. "I have to go and see Gibbs."  
Kate nodded and want back into class.

But would Ziva really go and see Gibbs? I can't, she thought, I can't. But she knew inside, that she must


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ziva was still debating with herself whether or not to go to Gibbs' classroom. Her mind was still processing what had just happened, and she was still recovering from her melt down. How could I let my feelings out like that? She wondered. Eventually she made the decision to talk to Gibbs; however, she could not tell Kate that she was going to see him. She felt like she was betraying Kate, but she knew that it was the right thing to do.

She rushed down the stairs, like a bullet being shot out of a gun. You could see her face was as red as a tomato, some of it anger, but she was also very embarrassed at the fact she let Kate see her all broken down and vulnerable like that? She felt so weak!

Gibbs was by himself in his class room, working on a project. Ziva knocked then Gibbs ushered her in.

"Gibbs. How could you not tell me?"

"Tell you what Ziva?" Gibbs was confused.

"Ok, I know a rule states never say you're sorry, it's a sign of weakness, but I think it calls for it this time."

"Spit it out, Ziva"

"I, I, I found Kate," Ziva stuttered. Gibbs face dropped, he knew what this was about

"And," Ziva continued, "She said you two were dating!"

"Ziva, stop," Gibbs said

"And you got her pregnant! SIX BLOODY WEEKS"

"Ziva,"

"And what's worse is that you told no one and neither did Kate and now because of us she is going to go to hell, because we will have to turn her in!"

"ZIVA, JUST STOP!"

There was a long, awkward silence, all you could here was ice cold breathing.

"Look, we need to tell the others," Ziva finally said. But was Gibbs going to risk it all?


	8. Chapter 8

**~For those asking, this is NOT a Ziva hate story! I wouldnt EVER write something like that, and if i did, i would probably end up dying of guilt as I am Team Ziva all the way****! Anyway, hope enjoy the rest of the story, knowing that this is not a hate story against my favourite assasin in the world!~**

Chapter 8

"Ziva, wait," Gibbs said as Ziva was about to walk out of the door. She stopped and pivoted round to face Gibbs. What would he say to her? Gibbs spoke.

"I don't want to lose Kate again," he said, as if he was actually showing emotion.

"She was a good agent, but you need to tell someone! We need to tell someone!"

"At the moment, she's a better agent than you because she would never say something like that…and she never left the team, she stayed loyal, until she had to go, unlike some people."

"Wait, you are actually comparing me to Kate? Well you have done that before as well, when I first arrived. I knew I'd never live up to Kate! I was always her shadow. The one who just replaced the agent my brother shot! The difference is, Kate has a family, and I thought I had a family, an NCIS family! But I guess that was cruelly taken away too!"

"Ziva."

"No, just stop." Ziva stormed out of the room and bumped into whom other than Kate herself. She could see Ziva was upset.

"Ziva, what's wrong?" Kate asked

Ziva just pushed passed her, annoyed about what had happened. Kate kept on walking, she went to talk to Gibbs. She walked in to the room discreetly and hugged him.

"What was up with Ziva?" Kate asked.

Gibbs stayed silent, and then spoke, "I think something's up and she's not telling anyone. Something serious." They both looked at each other, and were about to kiss when the bell rang for 5th period. Kate kissed him on the cheek and left. Gibbs sat there, in a wooden chair, wondering what to do.

Ziva was in her class room, with whom other than DiNozzo. They were on the phone.

"Hello," Director Vance answered.

"Sir, we found Kate," Ziva answered.

"Fantastic," he said, "I'll have her back here A.S.A.P."

"Sir, that's not all, she's pregnant, 6 weeks."

"She can come back for the time being, anything else?"

"Yes," Ziva said, "But you cannot let Gibbs know."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Well, Tony and I are dating now, and we had some "fun" about 6 weeks ago, and I just found out, well, I'm pregnant, 6 weeks, the same as Kate."

"I won't tell Gibbs, it will be strictly need-to-know."

"Thank you, good bye director."

Vance hung up the phone.

Tony was in on it the whole time; he knew what Ziva was doing. He knew that Ziva had done it, and he knew Kate was here! Ziva felt bad for betraying Kate, but what else could she do? We would find out what the consequences would be very soon…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Director Vance walked through the office. He had such power, such authority. He went up to the desk and asked the grey haired receptionist where Miss Todd was.

"Art 3," she said, "But she is no longer Miss Todd, she got married to a man named Jethro, he works in the tech department. Lovely man, he is."

"Thank you," said Director Vance as he walked away. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

He had his cell on him and called Ziva, who was in her classroom with Tony. She saw who was calling her and answered straight away. She put it on speaker.

"Director," she said.

"David, DiNozzo, get Mrs Gibbs down to tech," Vance ordered.

"On it," DiNozzo answered and then hung up the phone.

They ran upstairs and knocked on the door of Art 3. Kate answered and was horrified when she saw Tony.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Kate exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, not seen you for 8 years and it's like I'm invisible?!" Tony said quite hurt. Ziva elbowed him as if to say shut up.

"Just come with us," Ziva said.

Kate was reluctant, but Ziva and Tony got her to come down.

"I'm pregnant Tony, you shouldn't be doing that," Kate said.

"You're not the only one," Tony replied as he looked at Ziva, "She's six weeks, same as you."

Kate was stunned. So stunned that she was no longer reluctant and Tony could carry her down. They shoved her in to the class room where she saw Vance and Gibbs.

"This is Leon Vance, Director of NCIS," Tony exclaimed.

"We are here to take you home," he said.

"I can't," Kate said, "God said it was a sin."

"Kate," Gibbs said, "Can't you say sorry for your sins, so that you can come back?"

She knelt down on the ground that was covered in sawdust, and prayed, prayed that God would forgive her. She felt a vibration go through her and God's words saying, "You are forgiven, Caitlin."

Kate stood up, and then hugged Gibbs.

"I missed you as my boss," Kate said, "I love you."

They sealed their lips together.

"Now, Kate, there are a few people wanting to see you," said Director Vance

She went outside and found McGee, Ducky, Abby and Jimmy waiting outside to greet her.

"We missed you!" McGee and Abby said and they hugged her.

"Ducky, Jimmy!" She ran up and hugged them too. They went back to NCIS where Team Gibbs was now whole again.

_32 weeks later._

_Grunts and groans came from room 5 in the hospital when 2 mothers were giving birth at the same time. _

"_Don't worry honey, this will be over soon just keep pushing," the midwife's said trying to reassure the young mothers. With one last shove, two new lives were born into the wonderful world._

"_Congratulations, a baby girl," the 2 midwifes said, "What's its name?" the first one asked._

_Gibbs and Kate looked at each other _and_ agreed on one name. "Ziva," Kate replied._

_The other midwife asked the young couple next to them the same question. "Her name is Kate," Ziva replied. _

_As the rest of the team came to see the new-borns, the new mothers smiled at each other, then looked at their wonderful child. From that moment, they knew that their children would grow up to be as funny and as talented as their mothers and fathers. _

**THE END**


End file.
